


A Lie Of Omission

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Barry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Getting Together, It's not even plot relevant I just felt like adding it??, M/M, OlivarryBigBang2016, wedding au, what am i even doing is the real question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: Felicity is getting married, and Oliver needs a date to prove he's finally over her. Going with Barry will make things less miserable, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



> Alternatively titled "Amie's Accidental Birthday Fic" because this was originally going to be posted on her birthday, but then... posting schedules. Happy Birthday!  
> Based on the prompt (from Amie's blog lmao) “my ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like ive spent the last few years failing to get over them”  
> And wow, I am bad at titles today. Enjoy!  
> Update 12/17/16: Betad by the lovely tatterhood!

It was a known fact that Barry Allen did not like waking up early, so whoever was calling him at six in the morning either did not know this, or was actively ignoring it. Anyone who actually  _ knew  _ Barry knew that he did all his rising and shining after 10 a.m.

Barry groaned, fumbling for his phone. The bright light of the screen assaulted his eyes as it informed him that it was Oliver calling. Oliver didn’t usually wake him up at ungodly hours of the morning unless it was important, so he swiped to answer the call.

“Mm, what is it?” he grumbled. He was  _ so  _ not awake right now.

“Felicity just invited me to her wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over her.”

“Can’t say I ever expected to hear that from you,” Barry replied. “That sounds like the kind of bullshit  _ I  _ would pull. And  _ why _ can’t you ask one of your millions of ex-girlfriends? I’m sure they would  _ love _ to be woken up at six am by you.”

He broke after about thirty seconds of silence. “Ollie, I can  _ hear _ you glaring.”

“I wasn’t glaring,” Oliver replied curly, although they both knew It was a lie. “Anyway, are you coming to the wedding or not?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I think I got an invite in the mail a while back. When is it again?”

“Today.”

“TODAY!?” Barry shouted, throwing off the blankets and flashing about, trying to get ready. He changed into his suit and tie, then quickly swapped it out, realizing that running 600 miles in something you actually wanted to  _ not _ catch on fire was not a good plan.

Oliver sighed. “Of course, you forgot. If you didn’t have super speed, you would be so screwed.”

“I’m still late half the time anyways,” Barry laughed. He packed up a bag of formal clothes and raced off to STAR Labs to grab his suit. “I’m on my way now!”

“How are we still on the phone then?”

“Oh, I patched it through to the earpiece in my suit. Not a problem. So, I think you were convincing me to be your fake boyfriend?”

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

“But why me?” Barry asked. The whole proposal was very confusing to him. Not only were there plenty of other candidates for Oliver to bring as his date, but he was pretty sure Oliver wasn't anywhere above zero on the Kinsey scale. Bringing him as his date would only cause people to make that assumption.

“Well, if I’m going to have to attend the wedding of the woman I almost married, I want to at least have fun doing it. And we’re friends, so I thought…” 

“Okay.”

“Okay? So, you’ll do it?” Oliver had thought this was going to take more convincing.

“Well, I have to be there anyhow, and weddings are boring, so this will  _ definitely  _ make things more interesting.”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, it definitely will.”

By the time Barry got to the wedding, the ceremony was almost over. He tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, but he crashed into the pews, effectively turning all heads to focus on him. Felicity rolled her eyes, but was definitely smiling. She jerked her head in the direction of where Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow was sitting, then returned her attention to the groom.

“Sorry I’m late,” he whispered, sitting down next to Oliver.

“I’ll give you a pass on this one since 600 miles  _ is _ a long way.”

He flashed Oliver a relieved smile just as Felicity and the groom were saying ‘I do.’

“I feel bad, but the ceremony is always the most boring part.”

“Good thing you missed all of it then,” Oliver responded, a smirk on his lips. 

+++

“Now here comes the hard part,” Oliver commented, snagging three glasses of champagne from a waiter. He handed one to Barry and downed the other two in an instant. Barry raised his eyebrows in response, taking a sip from his own glass. “We mingle.”

“So, Ollie,” Barry began. “We never really  _ talked _ about what we were going to do as impromptu boyfriends, did we.”

“I guess not,” Oliver said, setting his champagne glasses down on the nearest table and lacing their fingers together. “This okay?”

“Yeah, and kissing is generally okay too. Just not too much, excessive PDA is gross.”

“Noted,” he said, when he suddenly noticed Felicity coming their way. 

Felicity looked beautiful. Her hair was down, curled magically around her, and her makeup was more flawless than he had ever seen it before. She looked like a princess—no, a queen. But she wasn't here today to become Mrs. Queen. He felt his heart ache as she approached them wearing the same dress she would have worn for their wedding. Not that he blamed her—wedding dresses were expensive. It just evoked all those feelings of what could have happened if he had been honest with her. Many people had told him that what had happened wasn’t his fault—he was only trying to protect William, after all—but some part of him couldn’t help but blame himself for letting this wonderful person slip away.

Barry could see him physically tense. He felt bad for Oliver; it couldn’t be an easy thing to go to the wedding of the woman you loved.

Felicity’s gaze drifted down to their interlocking hands, and her eyes widened. “Barry! So glad you could make it!”

“Yeah,” Barry replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Wouldn’t miss it!” Oliver smirked at that.

“Sooo… How long have you been doing this? Not that you’re a this, Barry, and—Oh god, I just implied that he’s doing you!” She cried, putting her face in her hands to hide her blush.

Barry laughed. “It’s fine, I’m asexual anyway.” He really wasn’t offended, he was pretty indifferent when it came to innuendos and such. He kissed Oliver on the cheek to cement their relationship for Felicity. “We didn’t want to tell everyone right away—Dangerous lives, you know? And if I was publicly the mayor’s boyfriend, that could make me a target outside of Flash stuff.”

Oliver smiled and nodded, relieved that Barry was doing all the explaining. He certainly was amazing at coming up with a story for them on the spot. 

“Well, I have to go say my ‘thank yous’ to the other hundred people here,” Felicity announced. “You’ll be telling me all the details later,” she said to Barry with a wink before walking off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Oliver relaxed. 

“Did I do okay?” Barry asked.

He nodded, and as Oliver looked at him he noticed for the first just how good Barry fit that suit. He was amazed at how easily Barry fit the part of his boyfriend just now, so well that for a moment there, even Oliver had believed it.

“Yeah, yeah—you did great,” Oliver said, still staring at Barry as though he was seeing him for the first time. “You’re asexual? I didn’t know.”

Barry laughed. “Yeah, well, it’s not like that’s something that comes up while we’re fighting crime.”

Oliver smiled. Then he noticed the people beginning to file into their seats. “I think the reception dinner is about to start, let’s go find out seats.” 

He placed his arm on the small of Barry’s back and began leading them to where he had noticed their nameplates earlier. He glanced down at Barry, wanting to make sure this was okay. Barry smiled at him, confirming that yes, this was fine, and Oliver felt his heart stutter in his chest. Why was it that suddenly he was  _ feeling things _ for Barry? Barry was just being a good friend and helping him through this difficult wedding, nothing more. He definitely didn’t want to  _ date _ Oliver. He needed to shut these feelings down  _ now _ .

They sat down at their table next to Thea. Oliver was glad Felicity had already placed him and Barry together (not that it would have mattered since they could just swap him with another nameplate, but the thought was nice). 

Thea’s face lit up when they sat down. “I just heard from Felicity that you two are dating!!” she said excitedly. “Ollie, I’m so happy for you!”

Barry glanced at Oliver. Were they keeping up the charade with everyone, or just Felicity?

“Thanks, Speedy, I…” He trailed off, not wanting to lie to her any more than he already was. Lying to Thea always found a way to backfire on him anyways. Despite that, Thea believing  Oliver and Barry were genuinely dating made it feel more real. Maybe it was selfish of him, allowing himself to entertain the thought that he was on an actual dinner date with Barry. 

It was only for the night, he knew, but he couldn't help imagining what a relationship with Barry would be like. It would be hectic, of course, with their night lives, and the distance would be hard, but Barry didn't have to run very long to reach Star City. And Barry truly  _ understood  _ the toll that being a vigilante took, more than anyone he had ever been with had. 

He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and began to pick at the food that had been placed in front of him as he had been daydreaming. The whole situation was oddly ironic—he had come here with Barry to prove to Felicity that he had moved on, and in the process, maybe he had?

“ So, Thea, ” Barry started, interrupting the awkward silence of their table.  “ I heard you ’ re Oliver ’ s Chief of Staff now, how ’ s that been going? ”

“ It ’ s been great! ” Thea replied with a smile.  “ Actually, it ’ s not too different from managing Verdant — I guess bossing people around is what I ’ m good at! But you know, I ’ d  _ much _ rather talk about you and Ollie. ” Her smile had morphed into something much more mischievous.

Barry noticed that he had been bouncing his leg nervously. Somehow, lying to Thea was much harder than lying to Felicity. Oliver, who seemed to pick up on this, placed a comforting hand on Barry ’ s thigh. He blushed.  “ There ’ s, ah, not really much to tell? It just sort of happened, I don ’ t know. ” Oliver had taken to tracing soothing patterns on Barry ’ s thigh, causing his anxiety to fade slightly. He was surprised at how not uncomfortable this was.

Thea opened her mouth to speak.

Oliver cut her off. “ Maybe this isn ’ t the most comfortable subject for Barry, can we move on? ”

“ Yeah, of course. Sorry, I didn ’ t mean to make things awkward, ” Thea apologized. Barry shot a glance at Oliver that could only be described as pure relief.

Just then, the band began to play a waltz. Oliver turned to Barry, smiling.  “ Dance with me? ”

“ Ollie, you know I don ’ t dance. ”

“ I ’ ll walk you through it. ” Oliver strode confidently at Barry's side, trying very hard to ignore the other man's smothered laughter.

Unfortunately for Oliver, Barry's (terrible, no good, pun-ridden, very bad) sense of humor was always infectious.

Oliver had in no way forgotten just how bad Barry's ballroom dancing was, but growing up a billionaire heir had meant he had begun dance lessons at eight years old. He figured that made him somewhat qualified to try to teach his fake boyfriend. The problem was, Oliver wasn ’ t the most patient person, so it was not long before they resorted to just standing close and swaying to the music just enough to pretend to be dancing. Oliver was hyper-aware of his hands at Barry ’ s hips, and Barry ’ s arms around his neck.

“ You know, ” Barry began.  “ I ’ m surprised at just how … natural this whole  ‘ fake boyfriend ’ thing has been. ”

Oliver chuckled.  “ I ’ m glad you agreed to be my date, Barry. ”

The other man smiled at him softly. It was getting dark out, and the craziness of the day was beginning to catch up to him. He yawned, letting his head drop onto Oliver ’ s shoulder as they swayed to the music.

“ Ollie? ” Barry murmured sleepily.

“ Hmm? ”

“ We should do this again sometime. ”

“ What, like a date? ”

“ Yeah, ” Barry answered, his voice barely above a whisper.  “ I ’ d like that. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Felicity marrying? We may never know. Well, it was originally Ray, but then I decided to leave it open to interpretation?  
> Anyways, Olivarry Big Bang was a lot of fun!! Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tungle](http://www.adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
